Destiny meets Fate
by YukinoHana015
Summary: Takahashi, Nanami after being hurt by Yano's sudden disappearance she chose to stay as faraway from the dreaded place for good. She started to put her life back together with Yano's baby but is unaware off. after a few years of finding herself, Her son faced the Daughter of Yano who was a year ahead of him. Will she be able to tell her son who his father is and will she be able to


**Author's Note: **This is the only memory i had from my previous work and the only memory of when we were still together. I missed this. please don't be harsh with the comments because this story came from the heart. this is dedicated to my dearly beloved, Mac. I still love him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bokura ga ita.

* * *

**Takahashi, Nanami** after being hurt by Yano's sudden disappearance she chose to stay as faraway from the dreaded place for good. She started to put her life back together with Yano's baby but is unaware off. after a few years of finding herself, Her son faced the Daughter of Yano who was a year ahead of him. Will she be able to tell her son who his father is and will she be able to face the man who have left her?

* * *

Chapter 1 - The New Girl

'It's been a few years now since Yano and I saw eachother. I wonder what he's been doing.' A certain woman stood silently as she feels the wind blew her soft hair.

She was wearing a red dress and black heels with her red lipstick and blush on, She sweeped every man off of their feet with her heart-warming smile. Nanami was best known for her intelligience, Kindness and her Gentle Heart.

"Mama, Daydreaming again?" A boy from behind greeted her. Maki, Nanami's 17-yr old son swore not to let any men close to her mother 'except' Masafumi Takeuchi also swore to never let his father see them again. Promises to not love any other woman other than nanami.

"No i wasn't." She smiled at him as he slowly approaches her. "Are you ready for another year mama?" He ignored the eyes that was laid on them.

"Of course I am. I'm excited to see you on that stage soon maki-chan." She smiled back at him as certain people approached the both of them and greeted them. The both of them are very well known on the Academy Maki was attending too as Nanami decided to also teach there for part time but since her teaching was a great success for the School they offered her a permanent position which she happily accepted.

"Nana-san!" A familiar voice called her while waving. "Ah! Akiko-san! Hisashiburi!" Nanami approached her and smiled. "Hisashiburi! so how was the summer with the both of you?" "It was-" She was cut off when Maki answered "It was fun!" A sweat drop appeared on both her and Akiko's heads while they just stared at maki.

"Maki! You get your ass here! we've been looking all over for you!" Maki's classmates grabbed him away from his mother and straight to their room.

"He's grown well don't you think Nana-san?" Akiko stated with admiration. "ah.." "Don't you think his old enough to.. you know.." "No. I don't think he'll be taking it the way you are imagining it to be." Nana sighed.

"I see. Well, it's okay. It's been years now anyway and I doubt that he'll be seeing Yano anymore." "Right. And I hope we never will." Akiko shocked at the response just remained silent and walked with her to the principal's office.

"Takahashi-san, please grab a sit." The principal was holding a new student form. She then sat and ignored whatever it is the principal was doing.

"Is there something wrong with Maki? Principal?" She worriedly asked him. "No! no! Maki is a fine student! it's uhmm.. A different matter..." The principal replied nervously and apologized for making her worry.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." She sobbed. "Takahashi-sensei, Would you consider another student in your class?" "Uhm, It's not a problem but i don't think there's an extra sit for another student." She explained.

"It's just that you're teaching skills were well-known even outside the country that's why people are specifically choosing your class. So, I guess we'll just have to move one of your students to a different class which the student didn't decline too." He explained.

"Oh, If that's the case. then Sure." She smiled and reached out her hand to form a simple yet polite gesture called shakehands. "Great! I'll send her in today at your class." He then handed her the student paper.

"Thanks." - 'Motoharu, Sayurii' She was at a state of shock as she read through the student profile and as she stepped in. 'No. It can't be.' She choked on her words, her body was shaking and felt herself become numb

"Yoroshiku. Atashi no namae wa Motoharu Sayurii. Please call me Motoharu." She addressed herself to her classmates while a certain black-headed boy notices his mother's uneasy mood.

"Mo-motoharu, please choose your sit." She approached Maki and grabbed the sit next to him but she was quickly ignored. Silent murmurs was sorrounding the room. Obviously,Motoharu had no clue that sitting next to her was the Valedictorian aka Heartrob of the School.

"Hey.. My name is motoharu and you..?" She whispers to him hoping to get his attention.

"..." and for the second time she was ignored. She felt mad inside but she didn't have the guts to tell him off. and so the class went on with the uneasy mood that Nana was feeling

. 'pull yourself together Nanami! There's a lot of Motoharus in the world. so it's impossible that Sayurii is the daughter of...' she convinced herself and smiled with ease.

The bell rang. It was already lunch time. the whole class approached their sensei worried because they weren't used too seeing her sad. "Sensei? Daijobu desu ka?" "Hai! daijobu.. don't worry about me okay? Go take your lunch now guys. Self study after this okay?" She smiled back at them making them blush and shout "Sensei is so Cute!

The students left leaving only the three of them inside the room. Nana was busy checking some papers, Motoharu was preparing her food. as for Maki he stood up and sighed

"Are you done?" He approached Nana with his arms behind his head.

Motoharu watched the connection between the two closely and at shock 'Are they Lovers?!' No Way! ' She argued inside her head.

"I need to finish some work Maki-kun. You go on ahead." She smiled at him.

"Tsk. Whatever. Make sure you eat something." He hissed. "Uhm." was all she said on a 'Yes' tone. Maki then left the room and went straight to the Cafeteria

At interest, Sayurii approached nanami to ask questions that has been bothering her. It was the connection between Maki and Nanami. She didn't want to accept the thought of them having a Student-Teacher affair. "Uhn. Nana-sensei?" "What is it Sayurii-chan?" With a confused look, she dropped what she was doing and paid attention to what Sayuri wanted to say.

"Are you and Maki together?" She finally said it without a single word response except for a 'Gentle smile' and a 'Cute laugh'was the only answer she got.

'They are together!' She died inside her mind. She lost. Comparing herself to Nana, Nana was indeed a fine woman with such lady like posture.

"So what if we are..?" A familiar voice from behind hissed giving her the chills on her spine. She nervously turn around and was thinking of a good excuse "it-its nothing! do-don't think too much about it!" was her response "Thanks for the time sensei!" she then quickly disappeared.

"Girls." Maki sighed. "You didn't have to brash her off like that Maki-kun." "She's putting her nose to where it doesn't belong." He added.

"I know but-" She cut off when Maki put a can of soda on her head and put a sandwich on her mouth. "Just shut up and eat your lunch ma." She nodded but then she thought 'He's just like his father.' "uhn." -

* * *

(Maki's POV)

'It's such a tiring day' He was still staring outside the window with a long sigh. He wanted the day to end already so He can have his mom by himself. Maki really love his mom so much and never let others approach her specifically any type of 'Male Species' except animals and a certain Man named Masafumi Takeuchi.

"Maki-kun, Are you listening?" Their sensei called his attention. He wasn't putting much interest if it's not his mom teaching but magically he was blessed with photographic memory and a brain that can excel 110% of it's functions so it was easy for him to get to the top. He then stood up magnificently and said "I am."

The teacher smiled and said "Can you please tell us the whole dialogue when Romeo and Juliet were at their dying moments?"

"In faith, I will? I think He told me Paris should have married Juliet: Said he not so? or did I dream it so? Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet, To think it was so? O, give me thy hand, One writ with me in sour misfortune's book! I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave; A grave? O no! a lantern, slaughter'd youth, For here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes This vault a feasting presence full of light. Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd. How oft when men are at the point of death Have they been merry! which their keepers call A lightning before death: O, how may I Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife! Death Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

With much feelings coming from Maki, Their eyes widened, Jaw dropped, Girls literally swept off their feets. Then suddenly,

"O comfortable friar! where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, And there I am. Where is my Romeo?" Everyone remained silent and awed from the moment. It was Nanami who was also the best when it comes to theater acting. "Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die."

Everyone cheered after, Maki blushed with embarassament. Sayurii was even more dismayed of what have happened that she remained silent with a foul face. "Takahashi-sensei, So nice of you to beautifully add Juliet's line." The Other teacher chirped happily.

"sorry, I just couldn't help myself. It was my favorite novel." She smiled with a beautiful impression on her face. "Takahashi-sensei is so cute!" Everyone was touched at the connection between the two. "sorry to disturb everyone. I just need a moment with sensei okay?" She smiled at the class while the two of them approached outside. it was self study again.

I sighed. She surprised me again. He smiled out of nowhere that people couldn't help but look. 'Takahashi-sensei is the only one who could make him smile like that.'Said one of their classmates with a low voice as they gaze upon Maki. "Tsssk." an annoyed sound was heard. It was motoharu.

She just couldn't bare the thought that the guy and the whole purpose why she changed school was because of Maki and then this came along. Out of nowhere, She took a glance at the guy and at disappointment was showing no interest with her at all. not a minute later, Maki stood up from his seat and went out the room silently.

"Takahashi-kun!" "Takahashi-kun!" A girl went after him with a honmei Chocolate on her hand. She was going to confessed her feelings to Maki and at luck Motoharu happened to have followed the two of them.

She hid herself so she wouldn't be caught. "What is it mademoiselle?" He looked her straight in the eye and the girl blushed.

"Well, I've known you for quite a long time now and I.." "Please accept my feelings Maki-kun!" She handed the chocolate with her head bowed. 'She confessed!' Motoharu was about to storm out when suddenly.

"I'm sorry." He answered. "Huh?" Tears was overflowing in her eyes. She was clearly hurt.

"I can only love one woman in my life and I'm not ready to love anyone else but her." was his response and the girl burst out from tears.

'That Idiot! making a girl cry like that! I-' Motoharu was about to rage again but this happened. Maki wrapped his arms to the crying girl and rubbed his palm on the girl's head and said "You've known me for awhile now and you should know why I can't accept anybody's feelings right?"

"Uhn." She wiped her tears and smiled. "I understand. Thank you Maki-kun! I'd still wait for you." She happily said to him. "Sure." it was not the first time that happened.

in fact it's been happening for years now ever since he started schooling. 'That maki sure knows how to steal a girl's heart without hurting her. Gosh! You are so mysterious Maki. Is it really Takahashi-sensei?'Motoharu sighed at the thought.

Her feelings grew even deeper for him but she refuses to admit that she was jealous of Nana and she wanted to make herself believe that there was nothing going on between them but from what Maki have said to the girl He can never love anybody else but her scarred her.

Alas, The day is about to end without any progress. The students are preparing to leave the school while the others are preparing for their club activities. "Maki-sempai, Are you going to the club activity today?" Shikari, Maki's bestfriend and was a junior at their school 'the Campus Sweetheart' was the best call for her.

Motoharu glared at her and was oblivious to her intentions. "Shi-chan, I'm passing today. I have loads of class work due tomorrow. "Sorry."He pouted at dismay not being able to be with his bestfriend.

"Nyan. don't be sad Maki-sempai! there's always next time neh?"She smiled at him with a cute laugh. Motoharu on the other hand was absolutely fired up for she has a lot of competition to win Maki's love and attention.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
